Without Words
by Lov3Less
Summary: Hibari sealed his feelings for a certain herbivore not knowing the herbivore felt the same as him. When he finally ready to confront the feelings he had, it was too late. One-shot and 1827 pairing.


**This is a song fic based on a Korean song, 'Without Words' from the drama You're Beautiful. The words in _Italics _are Hibari's thought, POV and action. **

* * *

Since he was young, he realized a certain unexplained feeling for a certain herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He keeps on telling himself that the feeling is nothing more than an illness, a weakness. Not wanting this to become his sole weakness, he sealed this feeling deep within his heart.

Ten years later, the sealed feeling began to show again. Feeling that no matter how he sealed the feeling, it will show up again someday. He was prepared to embrace this weakness of his but it was too late...

_I should have pretended to not know about this hidden feeling. A monster like me who always drenched with blood, should not have this feeling and yet... why..._

_I should have run away and pretend I wasn't listening and couldn't hear your love in the first place._

When Tsuna discuss about his plan to defeat Byakuran with Irie Shouichi, he was the only guardian that allowed to know about the plan. At first he tried to persuade Tsuna not to continue this plan, telling him that this is nothing but a crazy and suicide plan. Tsuna disagree with him. His patient limit reached the max when Tsuna told Hibari that he had made up his mind to continue the plan, he stump off the room and slam the door strongly.

He's the only guardian that knew Tsuna's plan against Byakuran. He tried to convince him that the plan is a crazy plan but Tsuna's reassure him that nothing will go wrong and he will still come back alive. However, just like he predicted,Tsuna sacrificed himself in exchange for the safety of his precious family.

_And yet, without a word you made me know what love is. Without a word, you also gave me your love. Everyday you fill my life with love. How I wish time would forever stop at this moment, but it was all too late when I finally ready to return your love._

At that night, Tsuna went to Hibari's room. Hibari, who still angry with him decide to ignore Tsuna, who decide to let himself in. Tsuna tried to convince Hibari that everything will go smoothly and his death is a must for the plan to succeed. Hearing the part where Tsuna must die for the plan, Hibari's heart felt like it was stab by a knife. He gently pat on Tsuna's head indicating that he agree with the plan. Tsuna's was as red as tomato when the skylark pats on his head not realizing the pain on the other's face.

_Just like how you made me know what love is and how you gave me your love, without a word, your love leave me and abandon me._

* * *

3 days later, the dreadful day arrived, Tsuna asked Hibari to escort him to Miliefiore's HQ. When they arrived, before going out from the limo, Hibari forcefully pull Tsuna into his cheast and hug him. Tsuna flustered by Hibari action. Doesn't know what he should do, Tsuna return the hug and said, "Thank you, Kyouya." Tsuna give a soft peak onHibari's cheeck and mumbled something unheard by Hibari, before stepping out of the car and into the Miliefiore's HQ alone.

_Wondering what I should say to make you stay with me... my lips could only tremble, uttering not a single word. Just like that you disappear from my sight and life._

_Why does it hurt so much? Why does my heart-felt like it was stab by thousands needles and bleed? Why?_

_Nothing had change, except for that I can't see you anymore and that you're not here anymore. This is just like how it was before I met you and fall deeply in love with you._

* * *

Few days later, a funeral for him was held in Namimori. He dressed up in white from the tuxedo to the shoes, except for his dress shirt, which is in black. He was surround by lots of white lilies. As if he was a sleeping beauty waiting for his prince charming to wake him up. But the kiss from a price charming will never work for the line in the sky had become dark.

The others guardian was crying but Hibari was only standing there, watching all the scene silently. He was yelled byRyouhei and Gokudera for how cold-blooded he is. For hours they grieve, cried and blamed themselves for his death, they finally left leaving Hibari.

For another few hours, he stood there, looking at the casket, before he took few steps towards it. Disbelief with what he saw, he put his hand on Tsuna's face, and slowly he touch the lips. It still have the softness he felt the other day but the warm of the kiss he felt before had gone.

_But the next time we meet, it will be my turn to give you my love._

Hibari slowly bring his face closer to Tsuna's and kissed him the lips, and whispered, "I love you," before he close the casket with its lid. Droplets of water began to drip on the Vongola symbol carve on the lids and the sky began to rain, as if it knew Hibari's sadness. It is not known if Hibari had shed any tear for as if the rain had concealed the crying face of Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Few weeks later, the teenage Tsuna arrive in the future according to the plan. Days later, he found the older Hibari and blushes as he saw how cool was the ex-prefect was. In the other hand, Hibari slowly walk towards Tsuna and hug him.

_Without a word, I bring my lips closer to yours' and sealed a kiss._

"Welcome back, my herbivore," whispered Hibari with a smile which made the brunette blushes till his ears also red.

* * *

**Just a random story of Hibari's feeling. Sorry, for the OOC-ness of Hibari and any mistake I did. As for what Tsuna mumbled to Hibari, I will left it for your imagination.**

**Hope you like it and thanks for reading my story. =)**


End file.
